Till The End
by Ryn Clesynt
Summary: "Kumohon penuhilah permohonanku ini. Meski tak bisa bersama, tak boleh bersama, cintailah aku sampai akhir." 1827, Untuk Germawan Cakrawala. R&R?


Till The End

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Magnet UKJP Ver. © The Respectable Owners

Writing style inspired by Skycrapers by MooMoo

Didedikasikan untuk Lomba Germawan Cakrawala.

A/N : AU dikit. Tak ada mafia, Hibari cuma prefek yang jago brantem.

* * *

13.

_I will cherish you more than anyone in the world._

Pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain sampai akhir dan menepati janji mereka.

1.

_It is still so beloved._

Pria itu yang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Menatap awan-awan yang berkumpul di langit. Ia tersenyum lemah. Melihat langit biru yang dipenuhi awan putih yang lembut menjadi hobinya sejak ia remaja.

"Tsuna?" Panggil seorang wanita yang berparas lembut dan mempunyai warna mata sama dengan dirinya.

"Ibu," Tsuna memanggil ibunya dan mengisyaratkan agar ibunya mendekat.

Sang ibu mendekat dan menarik sebuah kursi disamping ranjang putra tunggalnya. Hatinya pedih saat ia melihat tumpukan tisu yang bernodakan darah di meja kecil. Putranya tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Penyakitnya terus mengrogotinya bahkan sepertinya ia tak ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Aku punya sebuah pengakuan."

2.

_Holding stubborn fingers close to me, I invite you to the City of Mist._

Tsuna berlari sekuat tenaga berharap ia bisa sampai ke sekolah dengan tepat waktunya. Saat kakinya melewati gerbang sekolahnya ia mendengar suara dingin yang dikenalnya.

"Terlambat satu menit. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sang prefek yang dikenalnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang amat ditakutinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sendiri, tak ada temannya yang akan membelanya. Gokudera sedang sakit sedangkan Yamamoto sudah berangkat karena ada latihan pagi. Ia bisa merasa tangan sang prefek menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya ke ruang resepsinya.

"Hie! Hibari-san! Maaf!" Hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan Tsuna saat dirinya dilemparkan ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia menutup matanya menantikan hantaman keras tonfa yang akan mengenai dirinya. Saat hantaman yang ia nantikan mengenai dirinya, ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan mengenai pipinya atau bagian tubuh lainnya, tapi mengenai bibirnya. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat wajah yang amat sangat dekat dan sang prefek, Hibari Kyouya, menciumnya.

Ia hanya bisa membatu. Otaknya yang tidak bisa mencapai skor rata-rata disekolahnya mencoba mencerna sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah oleh rumus dan teori.

Mengapa Hibari menciumnya?

Hibari melepaskan dirinya dari ciumannya dan memegang tangan Tsuna. Ia memandang Tsuna dengan tatapan serius—yang menurut Tsuna sendiri menakutkan.

"Jadilah kekasihku Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari berkata sambil mencium jemari Tsuna membuat Tsuna menjadi memerah.

"A-ku bukan homo Hibari-san!" Tsuna langsung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku juga," balas Hibari dengan tegas.

Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan wajah tak percaya. Jika ia bukan homo mengapa Hibari bisa menyatakan cinta? Harus ia akui Hibari memang tampan dan ia memang sedikit tertarik. Tapi ia normal dan perasaan tertariknya tidak boleh berkembang.

3.

_It is "weird". Even though I can't stop loving you irresistibly._

Aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Ini bukan dirinya.

Mengapa herbivora itu selalu terbayang dalam mimpinya? Awalnya ia hanya menganggap mimpi adalah representasi ulang berdasarkan kehidupan nyatanya. Herbivora itu tersenyum kepadanya, memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuatnya menatapnya tanpa henti di mimpinya yang berlanjut di kenyataan. Ia menatap Sawada Tsunayoshi lebih dari seharusnya. Ketika mimpinya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tak senonoh, ia semakin merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia meminta Kusakabe mencari video porno homo untuknya tanpa ia hiraukan tatapan heran bawahannya. Saat ia menonton video yang dibawakan Kusakabe, hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Menjijikkan.

Mengapa didalam mimpinya itu tak menjijikan? Bukankah ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti video yang ia anggap menjijikan di mimpinya? Entah hanya mengapa dengan herbivora itu tak terasa menjijikan. Apakah karena cinta? Cinta yang menyingkirkan perasaan negatif apapun tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi tak terlihat buruk. Apakah dia mencintai Sawada Tsunayoshi? Dan jawabannya ia temukan.

4.

_If it's something that I couldn't reach. I was attracted even more._

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bila manusia menginginkan sesuatu yang sulit didapatkan atau tak bisa didapatkan. Dilarang tetapi dilanggar. Manusia tidak mudah menyerah. Beberapa malah mungkin menganggapnya sebagai tantangan. Seperti apa yang Hibari Kyouya rasakan terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reaksi Tsuna tak membuat mundur begitu saja.

Dia memang bukan homo, tapi ia yakin akan satu hal. Ia mencintai Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia ingin mencintai dan dicintai kembali olehnya.

5.

_I couldn't tell you to stay away from me._

Semakin hari Tsuna merasa rasa cinta yang ditunjukan Hibari semakin terang-terangan. Tidak, dia tidak merasa kesal atau terganggu.

'Kalau mereka pikir Hibari-san homo kan gawat,' pikir Tsuna.

Padahal kenapa harus ia yang repot jika ketahuan Hibari mempunyai perasaan padanya. Tsuna hanya bisa memerahkan wajahnya saat ia teringat pernyataan cinta dari Hibari yang terang-terangan dan berulang. Sampai saat ini Gokudera dan Yamamoto masih belum mengetahui soal Hibari menyatakan cinta padanya, meski mereka mulai curiga kenapa Hibari terus memanggil Tsuna—meski sebagian alasannya karena kelalaiannya sendiri.

Jika Gokudera tahu hal ini pasti ia akan berteriak, 'Jangan macam-macam pada Tsuna! Keparat!' dan mungkin Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bergidik begitu mendengar suara orang yang dipikirkannya, dengan ragu ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang prefek menghampirinya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini, aku menyukaimu, tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Berikan jawabannya, aku sudah lelah mengejarmu," ucap Hibari.

Tsuna tak bisa mencegah rona merah mewarnai pipinya, setiap kali Hibari menyatakan cinta ia pasti akan memerah dan melarikan diri. Sesaat kemudian Tsuna sadar bahwa ia dan Hibari berada di lorong sekolah. Meski tidak ramai tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta Hibari. Hal ini semakin membuat Tsuna semakin memerah karena malu. Meski Hibari bilang ini yang terakhir kali, Tsuna tidak bisa menolak atau menerima Hibari.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak benci dengan Hibari-san!" Tsuna yang wajahnya sudah merah padam berlari menghindari Hibari.

'Aku tidak bisa bilang pada Hibari-san untuk menjauh dariku!' pikir Tsuna.

Hibari yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan mengejar Tsuna sambil berkata ,"Berlari di lorong, _kamikorosu._"

Boleh kan ia berharap?

6.

_I want to think that there is no mistake in this._

Tsuna bingung, benar benar bingung. Ia merasa dirinya antara dilemma dan kegalauan. Ia tidak suka maupun benci dengan Hibari.

'Apa sih sulitnya menolaknya?' Tsuna bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna sendiri sadar meski ia tidak suka atau benci dengan Hibari, ia memang tertarik dengan prefek sekolahnya itu. Dan ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun menolak Hibari dengan langsung. Apa karena itu Hibari terus bersikeras menyatakan cinta padanya, memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Bahkan yang terakhir kalinya ia katakan itu dilorong sekolah. Dimana murid-murid bisa mendengar dan tentu akan menyebar satu sekolah.

Tsuna terhenyak saat ia mengingat yang terakhir kalinya. Hibari bilang ia sudah lelah dan itu akan menjadi pernyataan terakhirnya. Ada rasa yang tidak bisa Tsuna ungkapkan dihatinya. Apakah itu berarti semua akan selesai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa memilih. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, ia tidak ingin apapun yang akan dipilihnya menjadi sesuatu yang akan disesalinya.

Tsuna sendiri merasa aneh. Ia merasa Hibari memang tampan, keren, pintar, kecuali sifat ganasnya saat mendisiplinkan siswanya. Terkadang Hibari terlihat lebih lembut pada hewan-hewan kecil. Ya, Hibari dikenal ganas di Namimori itu juga mempunyai sisi lembutnya. Sejujurnya Tsuna sedikit tertarik pada Hibari, ia iri pada burung perliharaan Hibari yang bisa melihat sisi lain Hibari yang jarang ia lihat.

Bukankah ia juga mempunyai kesempatan itu?

Hibari mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, meski masih mendisiplinkan Tsuna, bukankah permintaan menjadi kekasihnya berarti memberikan Tsuna kesempatan untuk melihat sisi Hibari yang lain. Bukankah itu hal yang ia irikan dari burung kenari peliharaan Hibari?

Saat Tsuna pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya, ia bisa melihat tatapan teman sekolahnya yang sudah tahu pernyataan Hibari di lorong kemarin. Bahkan ia bisa melihat aura hitam disekeliling Gokudera, tidak lebih tepatnya ia melihat Gokudera sedang mengkonfrontasi Hibari, sedangkan Yamamoto berusaha melerai.

"Go-gokudera-kun," panggil Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Apa yang keparat ini lakukan?" Tanya Gokudera pada Tsuna memastikan keparat yang ia maksud tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh.

Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera sementara Hibari hanya cuek saja pada apa yang dilakukan Gokudera. Ia adalah prefek yang kuat di Namimori, menggigit sampai mati Gokudera Hayato bukan hal sulit baginya.

"Go-gokudera-kun, Aku mungkin menyukai Hibari-san," ucap Tsuna dengan suara kecil.

Ketiga orang yang bisa mendengar hal itu semuanya terbelalak kaget. Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari Tsuna. Terlebih lagi Hibari yang selalu ditolak, meski sebenarnya Tsuna selalu melarikan diri tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Tsuna merasa malu sendiri dan ia merasa matanya basah karena ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah ia katakan.

"A-pa ini hal yang salah?" Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya merasa dirinya tenggelam di lautan kebingungan dan berharap jawabannya bisa ia temukan dari temannya.

Sebelum Gokudera dan Yamamoto bisa megucapkan sesuatu, Hibari langsung menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Di perjalanan menuju ruangan Hibari, Tsuna menjadi bingung sendiri, ia berkata bahwa ia mungkin menyukai Hibari. Ia mulai sadar bahwa keiriannya dengan Hibird, rasa tertariknya pada Hibari, dan dirinya yang tak pernah menolak langsung pada pernyataan Hibari hanya menuju satu kesimpulan. Ia juga mencintai Hibari.

Sesampainya diruangan Hibari, Tsuna tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menatap hibari, kebimbangan, kebingungan, dan semua perasaan negatif tergambarkan di wajah Tsuna. Hibari sendiri juga bingung apa yang menyebabkan Tsuna seperti ini.

"Aku pikir mungkin aku juga mencintai Hibari-san, tapi kurasa ini salah, seharusnya aku menyukai anak perempuan yang manis," ucap Tsuna dengan keraguan.

"Kau tidak manis sama sekali," balas Hibari dengan gamblang.

Tsuna mendengar itu menjadi kaget dan menatap Hibari dengan kesal.

"Aku memang tidak manis, aku bukan perempuan! Aku adalah Aku!" Tsuna berteriak dengan kesal.

Hibari tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tsuna.

"Karena itu adalah kau, makanya aku mencintaimu."

7.

_Before we realized a shadow spreads over the situation._

Sejak saat itu Tsuna dan Hibari menjalin hubungan mereka dengan diam. Tak ada yang tahu selain Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang mendengar pengakuan yang terdengar amat kecil dari mulut Tsuna. Yang lainnya menganggap Hibari memang ditolak karena mereka tak pernah mendengar jawaban Tsuna dan hanya melihat Tsuna melarikan diri dari Hibari saat pernyataan di lorong. Gokudera masih tidak rela dengan hubungan Tsuna dan Hibari sementara Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera dengan alasan cinta masa SMP jarang bisa bertahan sampai dewasa, itu adalah masa pubertas, dan lainnya. Sementara Tsuna dan Hibari sendiri tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, bagi siswa-siswi di Namimori, mereka masih seperti biasanya. Tsuna sebagai siswa gagal yang selalu dikejar oleh Hibari karena melanggar peraturan tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Tsuna sendiri memang tidak ingin hubungannya diketahui dengan luas, karena ia menyadari mereka berdua sebagai lelaki dan itu salah. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa sebuah hal bisa berada di posisi yang benar dan salah. Benar karena mencintai seseorang setulusnya dan salah karena gender yang sama. Kalau mencintai adalah perasaan yang berharga bagi manusia, mengapa cinta itu sendiri tak mengenal gender? Kenapa cinta itu malah membuatnya melanggar aturan norma yang berlaku?

Sementara Hibari sendiri, meski akhirnya perasaanya terbalaskan, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Baginya sekarang ia dan Tsuna saling mencintai dan bisa bersama sudah cukup. Terkadang mimpi basah masih mengganggunya tapi ia sendiri masih belum ingin melanjutkan hubungan kesana. Mereka berdua masih SMP dan Hibari adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, ia tidak akan melakukan seks dibawah umur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, meski tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka tapi semua sudah mengetahui bahwa Hibari Kyouya menyatakan cinta pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hal ini berkembang luas tak hanya di SMP Namimori tetapi di lingkungan Namimori dan terdengar oleh ibu Tsuna. Ia mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari tetangga tentang bagaimana putranya bisa membuat Hibari jatuh cinta. Ibu Tsuna, Nana tidak bisa menjawab banyak karena putranya tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun. Pernah suatu kali ia terlihat seperti bocah yang bingung karena cinta tapi Nana sendiri tak menyadari bahwa pasangannya laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Tsu-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hibari-san?" Tanya Nana pada putranya.

Tsuna kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu dari ibunya, sedangkan Nana yang melihat reaksi putranya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, lebih dari gosip yang ia dengar. Merasa tidak ingin berbohong pada ibunya, Tsuna akhirnya mengakui semuanya. Dari penyataan pertama Hibari, bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada Hibari dan bagaimana ia menyadarinya, dan akhir meskipun berat ia mengakui bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Hibari. Saat ia melihat wajah ibunya ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Terlihat jelas rasa kaget dan kecewa terlukiskan diwajah ibu tersayangnya itu.

"Sebagai sepasang kekasih, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Nana sangat berharap putranya tidak melakukan seks dibawah umur apalagi dengan sesama laki-laki. Ia sangat takut mendengar hubungan sesama jenis bisa menularkan penyakit seperti AIDS dan lainnya.

"Sejauh ini hanya bicara mengenai diri masing-masing dan makan bersama saja seperti aku dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, kami tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kok!" Tsuna menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah, tentu ia tidak menjelaskan dengan detail beberapa pelukan atau ciuman kepada ibunya.

Tsuna menatap ibunya, "Maaf ibu! Tapi inilah perasaanku!"

Nana sendiri tahu masih ada beberapa hal yang disembunyikan oleh putranya, dan ia bisa menduga itu adalah beberapa pelukan dan ciuman. Dia sendiri pernah merasakan hal yang dialami Tsuna, bagaimana seluruh keluarganya menentang hubungannya dengan Iemitsu, ayah Tsuna.

"I-ibu tidak tahu Tsuna, Ibu tidak bisa bilang setuju dan tidak bisa langsung melarangmu. Ibu hanya ingin kau jujur dan tahu bahwa ibu bukanlah musuhmu maupun pendukungmu. Ibu… hanya seorang ibu yang ingin putranya bahagia." Ucap Nana untuk menenangkan putranya.

Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika ia harus melupakan pria yang ia cintai. Bagi keluarganya Iemitsu tak bertanggung jawab, bahkan saat hari pernikahannya ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Tetapi meski ia dan Iemitsu menikah tanpa restu orang tuanya, masih ada sebagian yang memberikan restu. Bagaimana dengan Tsuna? Saat ini teman-temannya masih tak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, bukan tidak mungkin Tsuna akan dikucilkan nanti.

Ia hanya berharap itu hanyalah cinta masa remaja yang tak bertahan lama.

9.

_Words run out and the cloud drop their shadows_

Apa yang tersebar di Namimori akhirnya menyebar juga ke telinga keluarga Hibari. Meski keluarga Hibari tidak tinggal di Namimori mereka masih memperhatikan kondisi putra mereka melalui laporan dan gosip yang ada. Tentu gosip tentang Hibari yang menyatakan cinta kepada sesama lelaki tidak lolos dari laporan yang mereka dapat.

Orang tua Hibari langsung memanggil putranya ke Italia untuk membicarakan hal ini, yang ditanggapi Hibari dengan kesal. 'Untuk membicarakan putranya pun mereka masih tidak mau pulang ke Jepang,' pikir Hibari sambil mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Italia.

Hibari sendiri sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan mereka, "Kami punya tunangan untukmu." , "Kau harus melanjutkan keluarga ini." , atau "Lupakan lelaki itu!".

Dan dugaannya terbukti benar, dan ia hanya menanggapi dengan sikap dingin dan jawaban "Ya aku mengerti." Saat ayahnya menyuruhnya melupakan Tsuna, ia tetap tenang mengingat janjinya dengan Tsuna. Ibunya langsung menjawab bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan Hibari sepihak. Tsuna tidak membalas perasaannya, itulah yang diketahui orang tua Hibari. Ibunya menenangkan ayahnya Hibari agar ia hanya menasihati Hibari saja, tak perlu membawa-bawa Tsuna. Dan Hibari merasa Tsuna lebih pintar selangkah darinya, karena ialah yang menginginkan hubungan mereka dirahasiakan.

Setelah masalah itu selesai dibicarakan dan berakhir dengan beberapa ancaman jika Hibari masih tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya maka ia akan dipaksa pindah ke Italia, atau Tsuna akan dibuat tidak bisa tinggal Namimori. Hibari pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke jepang.

Meski ia tahu hubungannya tak akan bertahan lama, ia tetap tidak khawatir dikarenakan ia dan Tsuna sudah berjanji. Dan janji itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin kuat. Sepertinya keluarganya tidak memeriksa pesan-pesan dari telpon genggamnya, dan rentang pertemuan Tsuna dengan dirinya hanya seperti prefek dan siswa yang harus didisiplinkan.

Ia amat sangat menantikan kepulangannya ke Jepang, ke Namimori meski ia sudah duduk didalam pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya. Ia rindu melihat Tsuna. Meski tidak bisa berinteraksi, ia masih bisa beralasan berkeliling Namimori untuk menjaga keamanan.

Dan lamunannya dikagetkan dengan sebuah ledakan dibelakangnya. Para pramugari terlihat panik dan segera menginformasikan kondisi pesawat pada penumpang.

"Pa-para penumpang sekalian. Kami punya berita buruk, pesawat ini telah ditanami bom."

Para penumpang dan Hibari sendiri terlihat kaget mendengar itu.

"Ka-kami juga baru menyadari saat telah terbang. Salah satu petugas kami mendapatkan ancaman bom di beberapa bagian kapal yang tidak kami ketahui setelah kami lepas landas dari komunikasi di bandara."

"Ka-kami berusaha segera mencari tempat landas terdekat, dan kami harap para penumpang segera memakai pengaman karena kami sendiri tidak tahu kapan bom akan meledak."

Dan semua terasa cepat bagi Hibari, setiap bom demi bom meledak seolah menjadi detik-detik terakhir kematiannya. Mungkin saja akan ada bom yang akan meledak didekatnya.

Didetik-detik terakhir Hibari hanya memikirkan Tsuna dan janji mereka. Dia tersenyum dengan tenang, detik-detik terakhir ini hanya akan ia manfaatkan untuk memikirkan yang tercinta. Hanya Tsuna dan kepuasan menepati janjinya.

8.

_And as I wet my cheeks._

Siang itu hanyalah siang yang tenang seperti biasanya. Tsuna sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan Hibari. Kesempatan ini jarang ia dapatkan mengingat hubungan mereka masih dirahasiakan. Hibari sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli tentang apa pendapat orang-orang, tetapi ia setuju dengan Tsuna yang ingin menghindari masalah tak perlu. Seperti orang-orang yang memandang negatif dengan cinta sesama jenis, atau homo yang akan mengincar kekasihnya. Tsuna lebih sering makan siang dengan teman-temannya daripada dengan dirinya. Meski begitu ia menikmati setiap detik-detik yang dilalui dengan Tsuna.

"Hibari-san," panggil Tsuna kepada Hibari.

"Kyouya," tegas Hibari supaya Tsuna memanggil namanya pada saat mereka berdua saja.

"K-kyouya," panggil Tsuna dengan wajah memerah. "I-ibuku sudah tahu hubungan kita."

Hibari membelalakkan matanya sedikit.

"Dia bilang, dia tidak mendukung atau menolak. Ia hanya ingin aku bahagia," dengan cepat Tsuna menjelaskan lebih detail lagi karena bisa menduga kekhawatiran Hibari.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi," panggil Hibari sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna. Tsuna yang sedikit memerah hanya membalas menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus sadar hubungan ini tak akan bertahan lama."

Kali ini Tsuna yang menunjukkan wajah khawatir akan hubungan mereka. Hibari sendiri tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tak akan bisa berakhir selama-lamanya, bahkan sejak awal. Ia tahu bahwa ia dan Tsuna anak tunggal yang harus melanjutkan keturunan. Dua laki-laki tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan dan tak akan direstui.

"Kumohon penuhilah permohonanku ini. Meski tak bisa bersama, tak boleh bersama, cintailah aku sampai akhir," Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan penuh harap.

Tsuna sendiri hanya membasahi matanya dan terisak. Permintaan Hibari bukan tidak mungkin untuk dikabulkan, ia sendiri ingin untuk selalu bersama dengan Hibari, jadi untuk mencintainya sampai akhir bukan hal yang sulit. Ia menangis karena suatu saat mereka akan dipisahkan dan hubungan ini tak akan bertahan lama.

"Ya Hibari-san…" Tsuna menatap Hibari meski air mata mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Cintai aku juga sampai akhir…"

10.

_Even more than anyone, it was precious to me_

"Aku…tidak kami bersumpah untuk mencintai sampai akhir, meski tak bisa bersama, tak boleh bersama, ialah yang terpenting bagiku," Tsuna tersenyum lemah pada ibunya.

"Maaf ibu, sepertinya sampai akhir aku tak bisa melupakannya," Tsuna menatap ibunya yang tengah menangis.

'Maaf ibu, karena sebenarnya aku senang saat mendapati penyakit ini,' pikir Tsuna.

Ibunya menangis mendengar pengakuan putranya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai terpisahkan. Bahkan mereka memang tak bisa bersama sejak awal dikarenakan gender. Ia merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang kejam, berharap putranya akan melupakan Hibari dan mencintai wanita lain. Ia sendiri telah berusaha menghancurkan cinta tulus putranya secara tak langsung hanya dikarenakan norma.

'Dan aku ingin menyusulnya.'

Tsuna melanjutkan tatapannya ke langit dan tetap tersenyum.

11.

_Those days where I caressed that black hair is now so far away_

Sudah berapa lama?

Sejak Hibari meninggalkannya? Terakhir kali dia mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya? Tsuna merasa amat lelah. Ia lelah dengan penyakit yang memberikan tekanan pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang, terus tidur sampai yang terkasih memanggilnya.

Dimalam yang tenang dimana langit mengelap dan bulan membantu menyinari awan yang dicarinya. Tsuna terlelap dengan tenang. Tubuhnya tak memaksakan dirinya untuk batuk-batuk di tengah malam. Karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

14.

_And unmistakable reality is a bitter taste_

"Nana." Panggil Iemitsu kepada istrinya yang terus menatap nisan putranya. Tsuna dimakamkan di samping Hibari bukan dikarenakan permintaannya, melainkan keinginan Nana sendiri. Meski ia tahu itu tindakan yang bisa dibilang sia-sia karena hanya mendekatkan dua tubuh tanpa jiwa, tapi setidaknya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan untuk putranya.

Terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apabila Tsuna sehat dan bisa hidup lebih lama, akankah ia terus berusaha membuat Tsuna berpaling pada orang lain? Membuat putranya melupakan cintanya dan menghancurkan sumpah cinta sepasang kekasih.

Seandainya Hibari dan Tsuna masih hidup, apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan restu dan semacamnya? Seandainya mereka semua merestui hubungan mereka, apakah akan berjalan lancar tanpa masalah? Seandainya begini, seandainya begitu. Begitu banyak yang dipikirkan Nana bila keadaan tak seperti sekarang. Tapi itu hanyalah pertanyaan jika kondisi mereka berbeda, pada akhirnya inilah kenyataannya.

12.

_Please assure me that there is no distance between us anymore_

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bisa mendengar panggilan lembut yang ia rindukan sejak lama. Saat ia membuka matanya, semuanya telihat putih bersih tanpa apapun. Hanya ada dia dan Hibari yang lama tak ia jumpai.

"Hi-hibari-san?" Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Tsuna. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia mengapai sosok yang ia rindukan, memeluknya erat tak ingin terpisahkan lagi.

_Drawing you close. Just like a Magnet._

'Biarkan perasaan ini tetap hidup dan biarkan kami besama sampai akhir.'

Itulah sebuah permohonan dari sepasang kekasih.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: OMG kenapa jadi tragedy gini? Niatnya mereka happy ending! Btw, Happy 1827's day! Happy Birthday Gokudera meski kehadiranmu dikit di fic ini. Dan fic ini mepet banget, *lirik jam setengah 12 (pdhl dy yg nanya klo siang masih sah apa engga)

Sebenernya saya nyoba bikin kondisi mereka pansexual bukan homo. Pansexual itu rasa suka tanpa peduli gender, Pan sendiri bisa diartikan sebagai all. Tapi fail total huhu.

Copas dari Yahoo! Answer :Pansexuality is sometimes described as the capacity to love a person romantically irrespective of gender. Some pansexuals also assert that gender and sex are meaningless to them

Soal Hibari nonton video homo itu dari doujin 1827 tapi lupa judulnya. Yang ngarang SantaRose. Trus format fic n tragedinya terinspirasi karya Skycrapers buatannya MooMoo di fandom APH. Pengen aja coba buat fic dengan nomor yang dibaca acak ceritanya masih nyambung, dibaca urut pun nyambung, tapi sepertinya saya gagal. Lirik lagu yang dimiringkan itu dari lagu Magnet yg sedikit diubah.

Last but not least, review?


End file.
